


blind date

by bleakmidwinter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, also lots of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakmidwinter/pseuds/bleakmidwinter
Summary: Barba's friends decide he needs to get laid, and set him up with a blind date. Through a strange coincidence, he recognizes the person who shows up for this date.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	blind date

The honest to God truth. Rafael had not gone on a date in three years.

He is repulsed by the concept after extensive years of avoiding relationships. With his job, he doesn’t have the time to dedicate to anyone other than himself. 

It’s the way of being an attorney. 

But, he does have friends in the department who do not abide by the proverbial relationship rulebook all attorneys should live by. And thus, they are especially pushy about him branching out and testing the waters of the dating world. So much so that they brought it upon themselves to set up a blind date. 

For him.

They don’t tell him until they’re filing out of a booth in a fancy Italian restaurant, leaving him scrambling for a protest. 

“He’ll be here in five minutes,” his friend Sarah says with a big grin.

“This is unacceptable. I’m never going to talk to any of you ever again,” Rafael says frantically, with no actual volition. 

“Cheer up Raf,” says Jonathan. “You need to get laid! You’ve been too uptight lately. He’s a friend of my sister’s. Apparently really sweet and sensual, and kind of a goof. Your type right?” 

Rafael goes red. Next to an unfortunate list of case failures he’s stacked up over the years, this has to be one of the most embarrassing moments in his adult life. 

His friends shuffle away, almost nervous Rafael will gain his balls back any moment for a biting remark. He curses them when they’re gone; they know he won’t leave someone alone for dinner in good conscious. He’ll stay for whoever they invited.

He’s fuming. He isn’t dressed for a date. He’s in purple T-Shirt with a black collared jacket thrown over it. He hasn’t even styled his hair. He rubs a hand over his face, and sighs in relief when he doesn’t find any stubble. 

After a couple of minutes, and a moment of weakness when he ordered a glass of chardonnay, he hears voices approaching the booth. 

First he hears Lucy, Jonathan’s sister. 

“This guy’s really hot. That’s what Jonathan told me, don’t take it from me.” Rafael holds back a snort. She continues. “Just be nice and stop complaining!”

The voice he hears respond causes his heart to drop in his chest. 

A Staten Island accent so recognizable, he’d be the number one candidate for a lineup. 

“Luce, I’m not complaining, I’m just frustrated you two didn’t tell me that’s all.” As Carisi is finishing his thought, they stop at the booth. 

Barba and Carisi lock eyes, both frozen in shock. 

When Lucy sees they’re both unable to break the gaze, she takes Carisi’s hand and puts it out in front of him. “Dom, this is Rafael Barba. Raf, this is Dominick Carisi.” 

Carisi is still staring, but Rafael feels a sudden spike of confidence, smirking and taking Carisi’s hand. He shakes it. 

“Hello, Dominick,” Rafael says, testing the name on his tongue. “Safe to assume you didn’t know about this blind date until today, either?”

Lucy is gone as quickly as she arrived. Rafael drops his hand. 

“Counselor,” Carisi finally says with a laugh. “This is hilarious.”

“Quite the coincidence,” Rafael agrees and gestures for him to sit down. “I’ll be honest, Detective, I’m relieved. I was told only ten minutes ago that I’d be on a date, and quite obviously, I’m not dressed for the occasion.”

“Really? I would have bet you were. You look great.” Carisi says this shamelessly. Rafael can’t help but feel something in his chest at this. 

“Thank you,” he says simply. They fall into their normal conversational tendencies. Rafael asks about the case he’s on, and Carisi asks for advice on the bar exam. 

It’s normal. It’s _ comfortable _. Any anxiety Rafael had accumulated half an hour ago has been washed down the drain entirely. 

He orders a second glass of chardonnay. Carisi orders two glasses of wine,

They have spaghetti despite Carisi’s protests that this place isn’t real Italian food, not like his mom makes it. Despite the objections, it’s the best pasta Rafael has tried in a while.

He gets slightly carried away slurping up his own plate, carnivorously for that matter, but doesn’t realize until Carisi is red-faced and keeling over the table with barking laughter. 

“Problem, detective?” Rafael asks with specks of marinara on his lips. He licks them clean.

“It’s just…” Carisi takes a breath, still heady with amusement. “You’re so put together. Your attire and attitude is always so mannerly and by the book, and you’re eating like a you're a broke college student.”

“Criticizing my cuisine practice when you’re the one who ordered French Onion Soup on a first date?” Rafael teases. He knows this isn’t a date, but even saying it makes him wonder for a second what it would be like to be on a date with Carisi. He wouldn’t want this comfortable atmosphere to disappear. Hell, why is he even considering it?

Carisi snorts. “Better than ordering one of those thirty five dollar steaks.”

“Irrelevant. Everything is thirty five dollars or above in New York.” 

“Touche.” 

Carisi slurps his soup. Rafael thinks hard for a moment.

“I had the impression you were already in the dating scene, Detective. What made it necessary for your friend to put you on a blind date?” 

Carisi puts his spoon down. 

“Actually it was my sisters, they're friends with Luce. It was just Lucy who said her brother knew a single guy into...well, into men.” 

Rafael smirks. “Interesting.” 

“Didn’t know _ you _were into the dating scene.”

“I’m not. This was harrassment on my friend’s parts.” 

“I’m sure I don’t qualify as harassment,” Carisi says with a goofy smile, gesturing to himself. If Rafael gets a third glass of wine, he might actually blush because of that smile. 

After shrugging, he orders another. Why not. 

“What would you have done if I had been some young guy you didn’t know? Would you have denied him?” Carisi questions. 

Rafael nods. “Most likely. I would have been respectful, but preferred to part ways the second we exited the restaurant.” 

“Harsh.” 

“Not really,” Rafael defends. “I detest dating, and nobody would have been able to change my mind about that. The clone of a young Montgomery Clift wouldn’t have swayed me.” 

Carisi whistles. “Harsher. I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“You’re young, and handsome. Anyone would have been lucky to go home with you.” Rafael swirls some spaghetti around his fork, pretending he doesn’t see the shock on Carisi’s face. He really loves to tease him, and he’s realizing that this extends to personal conversation instead of conversations they only have in the workplace.

“Not so much younger than you,” Carisi replies after a few moments, gathering himself. 

“Ten years,” Rafael reminds. 

“I’ve got bigger age gaps with some of my sisters,” Carisi challenges.

“I have more experience.”

“More experience equates to denying yourself intimacy forever?” 

Carisi is slick, Rafael will give him that. Not as slick as him, however. He _ is _the attorney at the table, after all. 

“Trying to get in my bed, detective?” Rafael questions smoothly, not a note of hesitancy in his voice whatsoever. He’s making direct eye contact with him.

Carisi’s face turns pink. Breaking their eye contact, he picks up his spoon and spins it around at the bottom of his soup bowl where the soup is mostly gone. 

He clears his throat.

“Trying to one-up me, counselor?” 

Rafael sighs. “Shall we get the bill?” 

* * *

Despite his prior statement, Rafael does not want to part ways with Carisi when they step outside. Something had shifted between them during the dinner. A coincidence had turned into a genuine possibility. 

Rafael Barba is against dating. He’s against relationships, in his position. No good could come of this, if Carisi even decides he’d be open to testing the waters.

Tomorrow is Saturday. He doesn’t have any work to focus on today. 

The temptation is too much, and he breaks.

“Would you like to come back to my place?” Rafael asks in a low voice, trying to remember every method he used back in his heyday to seduce men he'd been drawn to.

Carisi’s eyes are bug wide, and Rafael resists the urge to taste his lips. 

“Sure,” he answers after a few moments where his mouth was too dry to speak properly. Rafael can’t control the smug expression that crawls up his face as he calls for a cab. 

On the ride back to his apartment, Rafael can’t tell if it’s the wine that is making his head and stomach feel entirely too warm, but he does know that he hasn’t felt this way in years. 

For tonight, he supposes he’ll allow himself to desire someone. If Carisi wants it that way. 

* * *

“Holy shit, this is your place?” Carisi blurts out. 

Rafael is hanging his jacket on his coat hanger. He can’t help the upturn of his lips at the outburst. His apartment is fairly big for a New Yorker. What can he say? He’s paid well. 

“Your interior design is just as nice as your taste in clothes.”

“You flatter me.” Rafael is already pouring himself a new glass of wine. “Want one?”

“No, I think I’ve had enough for tonight. You handle your alcohol well.”

Rafael walks over to the couch, patting the space next to him. Carisi trots over and plops down, legs splayed out like he has no idea what he looks like.

“You have to in this business.” He gets it all down in ten seconds flat. “Something to look forward too after you pass the bar exam.”

“Your faith in me is astounding, counselor,” Carisi says, a little self-consciously. 

Rafael frowns. “Would it kill you to call me Rafael? You’re not on the job.”

“Sorry, counsel-_ Rafael! _” 

“It’s alright, _ Dominick _.” Rafael holds back a grin when Carisi’s eyelashes flutter stupidly. Instead of saying anything further, Rafael stretches out on the couch, staring at the TV in front of them which is turned off. 

He can sense Carisi shifting around nervously. 

“So.”

“So,” Rafael echoes.

“Is there a reason you invited me-”

“For fuck sake, Carisi, when was the last time you were invited back to someone’s apartment after a date?”

“I was not informed we were _ actually _on a date!” 

“Weren’t we?” Rafael asks, playing coy.

Carisi waves his hands around. “I don’t know! I’m trying to figure this out.”

Rafael sighs. “Why’d you agree to come here?”

“Well, it’s a Friday night, I didn’t want to-”

“Why’d you agree?” He demands. “What did you think would happen?”

Carisi swallows, and his eyes travel up and down Rafael’s body, and it’s the only answer Rafael needs. He grips the taller man by his tie and drags him in for a kiss. He places his free hand above Carisi’s knee, digging his fingers in like he might slip away if he doesn’t.

When he tears away, he keeps a loose fist around Carisi’s tie. 

Carisi’s eyes open slowly, and his lips are swollen pink, perfectly. 

“Oh yeah, I’m so into this,” he says with a goofy smile and leans back in for a kiss. Rafael accepts eagerly, feeling the arousal stirring in his gut. Three years. He hasn’t slept with anyone in three years. Dominick Carisi is the one person that is finally breaking his pattern.

Of all people. 

Rafael grips him by the back of his head so that when he coaxes his tongue into his mouth, he stays in place and accepts it openly. Carisi tastes like wine.

“You want me to fuck you, tonight?” Rafael whispers against his lips. 

There is a strangled sound that comes from the back of the detective’s throat. 

“Holy shit, Raf, yeah.” 

“Can’t tell SVU,” Rafael says with a chuckle, kissing just outside his lips. Carisi’s face feels soft and sharp all at once, and he can’t seem to keep his mouth off of it. 

“No way,” Carisi agrees, his long fingers finding their way under his shirt. “They’d never believe me even if I did.”

“And why not?”

“You’re way too cool for me.” 

Rafael leans back at this, his left hand still firmly placed on Carisi’s thigh. He feels the warmth of his skin through his jeans. 

“Cool?” _ Are we in elementary school? _ He doesn't ask.

Carisi shrugs. “You’re arguably the best ADA the department has ever worked with. I’m still considered the new guy on occasion, you know? There’s no reason you’d want to sleep with me.”

As if status has everything to do with it.

“You’re more intelligent than most of the department, Carisi. You’re taking the bar exam soon. Do you think you’re incompetent?” Rafael watches him huff and fall back against the couch cushion.

“Not really, I just think you could do better.”

Rafael snorts. “Trust me, I’m more than lucky.”

Carisi’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t recoil when Rafael moves in for a soft kiss, cradling his face with his hands. 

“Our conversations whenever I drop by the unit, I look forward to those the most, I think. I like teasing you. I like the expressions you make. I think you’re funny. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel inadequate. Is that reason enough for why after tonight, I wanted to do more than consider having you in my bed? More than imagine it?” 

Carisi stares back at him with wide eyes, and his face melts into one of longing and understanding. He kisses Rafael hard and begins to loosen his own tie. 

“I think you’re really hot,” Carisi confesses, a little out of breath. “Whenever you win a case with one of your really long, crafted speeches, sometimes I find myself trembling. You’re so good at what you do, and you _ know _you are. It’s really always appealed to me, you know?”

Rafael smirks, and helps him out with his shirt. "Good to know."

He runs his fingertips down the smooth expanse of Carisi’s chest, delighted to see light pink nipples standing out stark against his pale skin. 

He rubs thumbs over them, watching the muscles in Carisi’s stomach tense and clench.

Rafael pushes the shirt off of Carisi’s shoulders and leans down to suck a mark just above his clavicle.

Carisi places a hand in his hair, softly stroking through it. Rafael leans back and licks over the red mark starting to form. He could spend days sucking hickies into Carisi's skin, it's really one of Rafael's favorite parts he misses when it comes to sex. 

"How do you like it?" Rafael asks, a hand traveling down to the half hard bulge between Carisi's legs. 

Carisi swallows and can't seem to stop touching Rafael, featherlight and explorative like he may never get another chance to map out his body with his hands.

"I...I…uh," He is having trouble answering. Rafael's not exactly helping, squeezing his cock through his pants in intervals. 

"How about I give you some time to come up with an answer. I can help you think about it." Rafael tries not to grunt as he shuffles onto his knees on the floor in front of the couch. He's getting old.

In one quick move, he pushes Carisi's long legs apart, earning a sharp gasp.

Sliding his hands up his thighs, and looking him straight in the eyes, Rafael asks; "Can I blow you?"

"You have to ask?"

"What unit do you work in, Carisi?"

"Okay, okay. Yes, please."

Rafael smirks and leans forward, undoing the button with his teeth. He doesn't fumble with it. It works. At least he knows he's still got it.

Carisi's head falls back, but he still stares down at him. "Holy shit."

"College was useful for things other than learning the law," Rafael says simply, and takes Carisi's cock out without anymore finesse.

He hadn't expected him to be..._ packing _, as the kids call it.

Rafael had forgotten how much he loves sucking dick. He sucks the head into his mouth and moves up and down. 

When he moans, he hears Carisi moan. Like a good shadowing lawyer.

He can't deepthroat anymore, but he gets pretty damn close. Carisi doesn't seem to mind. He's grabbing and tugging on Rafael's hair like he's playing tug-a-rope. And Rafael certainly doesn't care if he's gentle.

When he pulls off for a moment, he jerks him off roughly, pressing his tongue to the head and flicking obscenely at the slit. 

Carisi's noises are too good, throaty gasps and sharp quick noises that don't quite make it to moans. A rough grunt when Rafael dips down to lick from his balls to the tip of his dick. 

"How the hell are you so good at everything?" Carisi asks weakly. 

"I don't know about everything, _ Dominick _," Rafael grumbles sucking at the shaft. Carisi jolts and tugs harshly at Rafael's hair. 

"_I'm _-Stop, stop, stop!"

Rafael does, and before he can ask, Carisi gives a breathy explanation.

"I want you inside me when I come."

Rafael's eyes glisten.

"There's my answer," Rafael notes, delighted. He pulls Carisi's waistband back up and helps him to his feet. Carisi is very wobbly, and leans down, trying to chase kisses like an excited puppy.

Rafael edges away, leading him back to his bedroom. He reaches into his top drawer to retrieve lube and a condom, and doesn't have time to turn around before Carisi is ambushing him from behind, kissing at his neck, and reaching down to undo his pants.

Rafael lets out a soft surprised sound, grinding back gently into the hardness pressing into him.

"Fuck, I wanna see you taken apart, Raf. I wanna mess you up." 

"I have a sense of dignity even in the bedroom, Detective," he declares even as he swallows another moan when those fingers wrap around his cock. His knuckles are white where he grips the bureau.

"Oh, we'll see, counselor." 

They divest each other of their remaining clothing. Rafael tries not to feel self conscious about his weight in front of this incredibly, sexy, in-shape young man. Carisi helps by eyeing him as if he were a three course _ real _ Italian dinner.

Rafael pushes him down on the bed and climbs over him. He kisses him and grinds down. Their cocks sliding up next to each other sends something akin to lightning up and down his spine. 

"Dominick, _eres hermosa,"_ he whispers and kiss the inside of Carisi's neck. Carisi makes a sound similar to a purr, and explores Rafael's back with those terrible sinful hands. 

After a minute of kissing, Rafael sits up on his haunches to upcap the lube. 

"You've done this before, cariño?"

Carisi nods. "Only a couple times. What's cariño?"

Rafael has to hold back a laugh at the way the Staten Island accent interacts with that word. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." He presses a finger into Carisi and watches him forget what they were talking about in seconds.

When he's got two in, Carisi takes a deep breath and says, "I have done this before, but it's been a while."

Rafael nods. "Same for me. You don't feel too tight, though." He leans down and kisses a nipple as he crooks his fingers. Carisi shivers. 

"And it feels like _ you _ do this all the time."

"Just like riding a bike," Rafael says under his breath, slathering three fingers with lube, and pressing them all in

"Holy fuck." Carisi leans up on his elbows, eyes closed. This whole display is completely obscene, and Rafael chastises himself for never chasing after him before today. He'll have to thank his friends after all. 

When Rafael crooks his fingers again, he feels Carisi clench down and he scrambles for words. "I'm ready, Raf."

"Not your call," Rafael says playfully, thrusting a little hard with his fingers. He sees Carisi's cock twitch against his stomach. 

"Come on, you're harder than a rock, and I'm dyin' here."

"So concise," Rafael deadpans, but concedes. He slides his fingers out, and covers his cock in lube. He rips open the condom with his teeth and slides it on. 

"You sure you want this?" Rafael asks him one more time, sliding the head of his cock against Carisi's pulsing hole.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to report you to the bar association for misconduct."

"A threat?" Rafael asks, somewhat breathlessly, sliding the head of his cock in and then out and repeating it until Carisi is squirming. He feels his body trying to draw him in, and its dizzying. "I don't appreciate that, Detective."

"Rafael just fuck me please," Carisi begs, falling back against the sheets, and he looks so pretty that Rafael would be a fool to deny him. 

He slides in with relative ease. Carisi's mouth falls open completely when he bottoms out. 

"God, you're huge." Carisi's voice has risen in pitch at least two octaves.

"Dominick, my ego is already at its breaking point. Please don't make it worse." Rafael can't keep his voice steady as he begins to move. When he thrusts back in, he feels long legs fold around him. It's almost comical how long and lanky he is compared to Rafael. Like a spider eating a fly.

Rafael falls against him, grinding him into the bed. Carisi makes the sweetest noises when he thrusts down instead of up, and he feels himself already spiraling towards his orgasm. 

He slows down and thrusts long and deep so he can make it last.

"Hey," Carisi says, voice cracking.

"Hey," Rafael responds and thrusts hard into him. Carisi groans.

"Fuck, Raf, can..._ fuck _."

Rafael stops and looks him in the eyes. "What is it?" 

"Can I ride you?" Carisi asks innocently. Rafael almost comes right then, but he gathers enough strength to pull out and move back on the bed. He shoves a pillow behind himself and rests against the headboard. Carisi eagerly climbs back into his lap.

They're facing each other in a way that's almost too intimate, but Rafael doesn't have time to think about that when he feels Carisi take his dick in his hand and line it up against his hole, sliding back down onto it.

He sighs like he's relieved. Rafael swallows and thrusts up, testing it out. Carisi hums and grinds down. 

He can see Carisi's face twist in pleasure every time the head of his cock brushes up against his prostate. Without realizing it, he places a hand on Carisi's face, and Carisi turns to place a kiss in his palm.

It's startling romantic, and Rafael gasps, hips stuttering up. Carisi smiles like he knows what he's doing and grinds down again.

Rafael's head hits one of the metal bars that makes up the back of his bed. He's sure the veins in his neck are popping out and that he's completely red, but when Carisi lifts up, to the point where he can feel the cool air of the room on the head of his dick, and drops down, he could care less.

"You're so hot, Rafael. You know how many times I think about you fucking me over some desk when you drop by the precinct?" He moves his hands up to Rafael's shoulders to gather more leverage. "Always in a three piece suit, _ Jesus fuck _, the things you did to me."

"_Mierda_." Rafael squeezes his eyes shut, feeling all those words rush straight to his cock.

Carisi whines and pushes his forehead against Rafael's kissing him hard enough to bruise. Rafael grabs one of the bars behind him in a desperate need to hold onto something.

"Dominick," he groans, hips thrusting up on their own to meet Carisi's movements, out of his control. 

"I'm gonna come," Carisi whispers, breaths growing more and more frantic as they move together like waves. Rafael's hand not clinging to the headboard flies between them to circle around Carisi's cock. 

Carisi shouts, head falling to Rafael's shoulder as his come lands in spurts on Rafael's chest and coats his hand. 

Rafael grunts when he feels Carisi clench around him, hole fluttering and squeezing him. _ Fuck _, why did he ever give sex up?

Maybe it's just Carisi. 

He thrusts only twice more before he's coming inside him, gripping now to Carisi's hips, holding him down. He quivers as he feels the last of his convulsions fade. It's the fastest he's ever orgasmed during sex. 

It's definitely just Carisi.

Carisi drags him down on top of him before he can slip out and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him like he's the only person in the world.

His dimples are deep, and his laugh lines are distinct. 

Rafael melts.

"You're fantastic," Carisi croons, voice and body completely fucked out in every way. 

"Allow time for the endorphins to disappear, then I'll accept a compliment," Rafael responds, but he can't force himself to sound reproachable. 

Rafael finally manages to slip out with great effort. Carisi pulls him back before he gets up to go.

"Can I stay over?" He asks.

Rafael smirks. "Well, I'm not going to kick you out."

"Can we do this again?" Carisi smiles up at him like an angel.

Rafael can't allow himself to be hypocritical, but he's already thinking about the next time. 

He settles on, "We'll see."

Carisi grins wider.

The answer is yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all last night, so bare with me LOL. Hope you liked it, anyway.


End file.
